1. Technical Field
The present system concerns a user interface employing face recognition in a mobile terminal in the bidirectional communication of images, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known mobile terminals have a video call capability including a camera module supporting bidirectional communication of images. In response to a call being established, the mobile terminal provides a video call menu. Further, in response to a corresponding counterpart user accepting the video call request, the mobile terminal may capture and send images. In a video call, it is desirable for a terminal to provide low latency and high data throughput as images are captured and sent in real time. As the amount of data transmitted is a major factor determining call related charges, a video call may be an expensive means of communication. Hence, although a video call enables face-to-face conversation, it may be regarded as a rarely used feature or a feature used in special situations. In addition, during a video call, the camera module remains on continuously to capture images to be sent in real time. This consumes a substantial amount of power and more than just a voice call, reducing continuous operating time of the mobile terminal between battery re-charging and shortening battery lifetime.